Birthdays
by Anime-Rosalie
Summary: One-shots about characters on their birthdays. New one-shots will be added on the character's birthday. Currently: Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

April 1: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Today was the day for mischief making. Strangely enough, the duo hell-bent on out-pranking the Marauders was solemnly subdued. While the entire school was busy trying to prank each other, the Weasley twins were silent. Even the teachers got involved.

Severus Snape, the Potions Master, pranked Harry Potter by turning Harry's entire body Slytherin green.

Harry Potter retaliated by turning Snape pink.

Everyone had been pranked, well, everyone except Fred, George, and Percy Weasley.

After an entire day of non-stop pranking, dinner rolled around.

"Congratulations students on an excellent day of pranking. Happy April Fool's Day! Remember any pranking not done on April Fool's Day is punishable by detention." Dumbledore told the students.

Out of nowhere, a voice declared, "Folks, the fun's not over yet! I have one prank for you today and one prank only!"

As soon as the voice finished its speech, the occupants of the entire hall were reclothed in renisaince attire with Fred and George dressed as kings.

"Happy Birthday Fred and George—may your pranks live on! Best wishes your brother, You-Know-Who."

At 'You-Know-Who' the entire hall flipped out. After five consecutive minutes of banging his sword on the table Dumbledore finally restored order—until the twins jumped up onto the Gryffindor table.

"Here ye, here ye—"

"—You-Know-Who doesn't refer to the Lord of the Corpse-Chompers—"

"—but to our brother—"

"—Percy!"

"Besides, everyone knows that we never prank on our birthday—"

"—because where's the fun in pranking—"

"—if everyone expects it?"

"Thanks for the present Percy!" With that, the twin kings strode from the hall, to celebrate the prank of their most uptight brother.

From that day on, no one knew who was going to be pranked when, but they all knew that they were safe from the Weasley twins one day a year, April Fool's Day.


	2. Chapter 2

July 31: Magical London

Harry Potter, 18, walked the streets of magical London beneath a glamour; contemplating his birthday.

Today, everyone was celebrating the birth of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Saved, well, everyone but Harry. Harry liked a quiet party at the Weasleys' house, but everyone in the wizard world knew that he would be there, so they had to hold his party elsewhere.

Harry absolutely HATED his fame. He couldn't go _anywhere_ without getting mugged by rabid fans. So, he decided that he finally had enough. He stomped into Diagon Alley, went up the stairs to Gringotts, where he removed his glamour and amplified his voice.

"OI! LISTEN UP YOU SHEEP! I DON'T CARE THAT I DEFEATED VOLDEMORT FOR YOU LOT, BUT CAN'T A GUY SPEND HIS OWN BIRTHDAY IN PEACE? I GET ATTACKED FOR AUTOGRAPHS DAY IN AND DAY OUT AND I'M SICK OF IT! LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE! IT'S **MY** LIFE!"

The crowd stared at him in disbelief.

With that, Harry Apparated with a loud crack, arriving in the middle of the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place.

"Sorry guys, I really hate to eat and run, but its official, I'm moving." Harry stated as he grabbed a piece of cake and unwrapped his presents.

"But Harry—"

"You can't go!"

"Watch me!" Harry snarled as he shrunk his gifts (a sneakoscope, Gryffindor t-shirt, a new wand holster, Weasley products, and assorted chocolate) summoned his trunk, thanked Mrs. Weasley, and Apparated out.

Harry landed in Sidney, Australia. There he found an apartment right across from the dentist's office. He was even able to move in the very same day. A couple months later, he joined the Australian Wombats, an international Quidditch team as their star seeker, Akakios Cyrus.

In addition to joining the Wombats, Harry grew his hair out to his waist and wore it in a ponytail. He covered his nearly nonexistent scar with Muggle make up. Even if someone from England thought that they recognized him, they would never guess the truth.

It was the best choice he ever made. Now he was famous because of his skills, and not because he was the "Boy-Who-Lived"

He had even framed the article written about the fiasco in Diagon Alley.

_HARRY POTTER BLOWS UP_

_Has Harry Potter finally gone mad? _

_This rabid reporter was in Diagon Alley when the "explosion" happened. _

_It was a nice day in Diagon where all were celebrating their savior's birth. _

_Out of nowhere, the man in question appears and shouts at the crowd:_

"_OI! LISTEN UP YOU SHEEP! I DON'T CARE THAT I DEFEATED VOLDEMORT FOR YOU LOT, BUT CAN'T A GUY SPEND HIS OWN BIRTHDAY IN PEACE? I GET ATTACKED FOR AUTOGRAPHS DAY IN AND DAY OUT AND I'M SICK OF IT! LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE! IT'S __**MY**__ LIFE!"_

_After that outburst, Mr. Potter Disapparated and hasn't been seen since._

_Harry Potter has gone to the Dark Side._

_-Rita Skeeter_

Harry got a chuckle just re-reading the article. That was the best birthday ever.

AN: Sorry about the wait, but I just realized that I should've posted this four days ago.


End file.
